Black Roses
by mysterious-wolf
Summary: Kagome runs off after a fight with Inuyasha. After a while she sees a bad omen. What will happen. Read and find out. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Hello! Well I decided to start a new story! I hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters...though I wish I did so I could torture the ones I hate (insert evil laugh)  
  
(blah) - thinking - changing scenes or pov's  
  
A Bad Omen Normal pov Kagome was staring into the deep, cool, blue water. She was thinking of the last fight her and Inuyasha had  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I can't believe Inuyasha all I did was save his sorry ass...He could have at least said thank you or nothing at all. The ungrateful mutt...what am I saying, ok, one way to many encounters with fluff...Sesshomaru. Well another close call with Sesshomaru.  
  
Flashback The gang had split up. Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku were hurt so they stayed at Kaede's to heal. Inuyasha and I had set off to find some jewel shards and on the way to the border of the Western lands we once again ran into Sesshomaru. Normal routine. Sesshomaru comes, calls Inuyasha names and demands Tetsaiga, and they fight, but one thing was really weird...Sesshomaru seemed really distracted, not that I'm complaining, but it was just way too unusual. Also Sesshomaru almost killed Inuyasha if I hadn't fired a few arrows. Two missed, one knocked Sesshomaru's sword out of reach. Sesshomaru looked in my direction and he narrowed his eyes. He came straight for me, and he stopped 3ft. from me and said...  
  
"Miko...how is it that every time we happen upon each other, you seem to destroy my plans?" he asked with ice and steel in his voice  
  
I looked at Inuyasha from the corner of my eyes and saw that he had passed out from either exhaustion or blood lose, heck it could be from both.  
  
"I...Uh...Um...well..." I said oh so brilliantly Then I scariest and most beautiful thing in my entire life...his smile.  
  
"I must say that I am intrigued, that a simple human female, not only has the guts to face I, Sesshomaru of the western lands, but can seem to interfere with my plans...This is not the last of me miko, I will let the half-breed live for now..." He said very icily with a voice that promised things then he grab his sword and took off before anyone could blink or in this case me.  
  
"Ug...SESSHOMARU, WHERE ARE YOU?!" roared Inuyasha "Gone..." I said "Gone...Why do I smell him on you?" asked Inuyasha with narrowed eyes "Well maybe after you fainted he came over here and both complimented and insulted me then spared your life the left before anyone could blink!" I snapped not liking what he accused me of. He snorted And what made him actually notice you, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha snapped back  
  
"Save your sorry ass!" I snapped at him "And WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'D RATHER GET KILLED BY HIM RATHER THAN GET SAVED BY A PATHETIC KIKYO LOOK ALIKE!" yelled Inuyasha as he realized what he said and tried to apologize but Kagome slapped him, then sat him 10 times, and walked off telling him never to step 50 yards around her again...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
It's been a week now. And I wonder how the others are doing. They probably think I went to my time but I didn't. I went off on my own and I'm probably never going back. Of course I want to see Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede, my family, And Miroku but if I go to see him I have to see the jackass and have to put up with his damn insults...see I'm even started to talk like him since I left. she thought as she got off the bank of the lake  
  
Even though after all he said I still can't hate him, but I can only love him as a brother now, never as a lover not after what he said. Even though I know he didn't mean all of what he said he still thinks about Kikyo. I could never take her place. I once did want to take her place, but not any more. All I want is her dead, and Inuyasha find someone who will make him happier than either Kikyo or me could have. I thought as I walked into a field full of roses.  
  
I saw only saw white roses. I walked to one of the white roses bushes and saw one and only one out of the whole field, a lonely black rose. I search my mind at the meaning of the rose and then it hit me...death (A/N: I think that's what it means. That's what my dad always told me.). When I saw this I knew this had to be a bad omen. So I ran, I had to check to see if the others were okay.  
  
Hello, I hope I didn't have Sesshomaru too OC. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! 


	2. Great! Just Great!

Hello, again! Thank you for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them! Well here's a new chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha character, though I wish I did, but you can't have everything  
  
(blah) - thoughts  
  
Great! Just Great! Normal pov  
  
Kagome was running through the forest she ran as fast as she could, but that seemed to slow to her and she pushed herself harder, she ran so fast she would have made Sesshomaru proud. Kagome's pov Damn! I hope their at Kaede's village. Otherwise I don't think I could find them. Damnit, ya'll better be ok! I thought  
  
I ran faster than I ever thought I could, as a matter of fact I don't think this was humanly possible. Kagome ran for what seemed like hours but really only 15 minutes. She looked left and right and saw no sign of the gang nor heard them.  
  
maybe their asleep... I thought  
  
I walked into Kaede's hut and saw no one but Kaede. I saw Kaede look up at me and smile. "Dear child, I was thinking ye would stay in your time a while longer..." said Kaede "I didn't go to my time. I went somewhere to think...Kaede! Where are the others? It's important!" I said urgently  
  
"Child, what is the problem?" asked Kaede taking in my exhausted and weak form "No time to explain! Please Kaede!" I begged  
  
"Alright child. They went south to an old ruin rumored to have a powerful demon. The left not but 45 minutes ago, I think ye can catch them if ye hurry." Said Kaede "Oh thank you Kaede!" I said as I ran out of the hut  
  
I stopped and decided which direction was south and started to run. Damnit, screw being fine! They better be at least injured, for me to put my body through this! I thought as I kept running Great! I bet they took the fast way too, with Inuyasha running and Miroku and Sango on Kilala! I thought  
  
I kept running and running. I knew I was slower than the speed I started out with but I was still pretty fast. I wonder where I got all this energy for this speed from...I'll ponder that later." I thought as I sensed shards and a lot to. "Naraku!" I whispered and tried to draw my arrows but I realized I forgot them at the lake "Ah shit!" And I covered my mouth quickly Note to self: Kill Inuyasha after sitting him till his back breaks for 'inspiring' myself with this 'pleasant' language! I thought angrily  
  
I soon felt the shards near by and I quickly grabbed the dagger that I got for my 16 birthday. When I stepped into the clearing I was definitely not ready for what I saw. Every one of my friends was unconscious and was being held by tentacles...Naraku's tentacles. "Kag...Kagom...e...run" said Inuyasha as he fainted, by the looks of it, from air lackage "Inuyasha!" I yelled as I tried to run to him but Naraku held him tighter  
  
"So Miko, you finally show. I was wondering if that extra energy boost was enough to get you here before...they suffocated." Said Naraku with a smile on his face, He didn't have his baboon pelt on.  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" I asked yelling, with my free hand fisted up and my grip on the dagger tightened "Miko..." he started but I interrupted "I have a name. It's Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E! Why can't you demons get that through you thick skulls?" I said nearly losing control of my anger when I saw him squeeze tighter on my friends when I interrupted "Fine then...Kagome. As I was saying...Kagome, I've been watching you for a while now and I am intrigued. I see how valuable you are and there for am making a proposition." He said  
  
I started to say 'to hell with you' when I saw him squeeze my friends tighter and they all groaned out in pain. "I...I'm...listening." I said guiltily "I'll let your friends go, but on one condition! If you come with me and join me." He said  
  
"No way!" I said "Have it your way..." Naraku said as he stated to squeeze and thrash my friends. Shippo was yelping in pain, Sango was screaming, Miroku was groaning trying to free himself, Kilala was just plain out of it, and Inuyasha trying to free himself while turning slightly blue. They all seemed to be conscious now and thrashing to get free but obviously Naraku had the upper hand. "Kagome I will ask you again! Come with me and I will free them." He repeated "Kago...me...don't do it. We're not worth it." Said Inuyasha gagging to find breath "Kagome...get out of here while you still can." Said Sango struggling  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll do it! Let them go! Please, I'll go!" Kagome said in tears Naraku nodded and through the others across the field, retracted his tentacles, and walked over to Kagome, took the dagger out of her hands and threw it right above Inuyasha's head barely missing him, and held out his hand. "Shall we go then?" Said Naraku smiling  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and the others. She looked away and stared Naraku in the eye with defiance and took his hand  
  
"I'm sorry you guys..." whispered Kagome as Naraku wrapped her and him in the pelt and disappeared from sight...  
  
Well I hoped you liked it! Please review! 


	3. All My Fault

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters  
  
(blah) - thinking  
  
All my fault...  
  
Sango's pov  
  
I woke up to a very bright sun in my eyes. I groaned and turned over wondering how I got outside on the hot, hard ground. I sat there thinking for a couple of seconds when what happened yesterday evening came to me full blow. I shot up, instantly regretting it. I fell back down holding my dizzy, aching head.  
  
"Damnit!" I said  
  
When I said that I heard a pain filled groan somewhere from behind me. I turned around to find something comical. Miroku was hanging upside down from a tree and happened to have a thorn bush right under him. I counted to 3 in my head and he fell right into the thorn bush. I snickered since if I laughed I'd probably make my headache worse. Miroku instantly shot up out of the thorn bush and started to pull inch long thorns out.  
  
"Ouch...ouch...ouch. My dear Sango, I don't see what's so funny...OUCH!" Said Miroku in a hurt voice  
  
I snickered some more till I remembered the problem at hand. "Miroku! Where's Inuyasha? We have to get Kagome!" I said suddenly making Miroku jump and put on a serious face "I do not..." started Miroku but was interrupted by Inuyasha "I'm over here you moron!" said Inuyasha as he jumped out of a tree with a grim face "Well at least we don't have to go search for him." I said "We need to go to Kaede's. I'm sure she can help us. We also need to heal our injuries." Miroku said  
  
"What are you saying? We need to find Kagome! I'm sure Inuyasha can pick up on their t..." I said being interrupted by Inuyasha "I already tried! I couldn't pick up on their trail. It's like they disappeared into nowhere! It's not surprising, considering Naraku!" said Inuyasha angrily "Damnit, it's all my fault! If I had been stronger I could have beaten Naraku and then Kagome would be here with us." I said trying to hold in my tears "Don't say that! It's nobody's fault! Nobody could have stopped what had happen! Don't blame yourself for something you could not have helped!" snapped Miroku  
  
Me and Inuyasha just stared at Miroku like he grew another head. "Any way the monks right...both things he said. Lets head to the old hag's! We can't help Kagome if we're in this shape." Said Inuyasha as he started to head in the village's direction Now it was Inuyasha's turn to get stared at. "Houshi, did he just say something intelligent for once?" I asked "I believe so, and that scares me..." said Miroku as he followed after Inuyasha  
  
I got up and grabbed my boomerang. I looked around and saw Kagome's dagger stuck in the trees trunk. I went and grabbed it. I looked at and I thought.  
  
I promise you Kagome I...We will rescue you and kill Naraku once and for all!  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I woke up in a dark room. I looked around and suddenly candles lit up the room magically. I gasp at the room. It was very beautiful even though it was done in completely dark colors. The walls were a dark midnight blue; the mats on the floor were black. I was on a bed instead of a futon. The bed post were black and the top silky cover was a dark midnight blue, the second silky cover was black as was the bed sheet. There were three pillows, two dark midnight blue, and one black they too were silk. I saw a kimono lying on the dresser.  
  
I guess I'm supposed to wear this  
  
I got out of the bed and went to the kimono and put it on. The kimono happened to be a fighting Kimono. It was Midnight blue with a electric blue dragon winding up the left side with the head ending on my right sleeve. The Kimono only covered one leg and that was the left leg, the other leg was in plain view all the way to the hip and only one of my arms were covered up and that was my right one the other side had no sleeve. I also saw black slippers. I got ready and sat down till someone came for me.  
  
I wonder if Inuyasha and the others are okay...  
  
Just as I was about to get up and pace someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Kagura. "Naraku wishes to see you." She said  
  
I nodded and followed her out the door and down several corridors and corners. We finally reached a door and Kagura started to open it. Well...here goes nothing I thought as I stepped into the room  
  
Well another chapter done. I'll update on my other stories as soon as I can. I'm just a little stuck on them --! Please review! 


	4. Where Loyalty Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters  
  
(blah) - thinking - scene or pov change  
  
Where loyalty lies  
  
Normal pov Kagome walked in the door and was greeted by none other than Naraku. Naraku motioned Kagura out and for Kagome to sit. When Kagome didn't sit Naraku used his powers and forced her to sit with a form of telekinesis. Kagome sat down with a plop. She glared. "I expect my servants to follow orders given to them." Said Naraku sitting across from her  
  
"One: I'm not a servant, Two: I will NOT follow YOUR orders or anyone else's, and Three: What the hell do you want with me?" said Kagome angrily as she glared Naraku narrowed his eyes and appeared behind her pressing her back against his chest his claws at her throat his lips next to her ear.  
  
"One: Yes you are a servant, Two: Yes you will follow my orders unless you want that Kitsune of yours to live, Three: What I want from you will be revealed in time, and Four: You WILL NOT take that tone with me." Said Naraku so coldly, it sound like a blade through flesh Kagome was too frightened to speak. He literally scared her senseless  
  
"Is that understood?" asked Naraku coldly Kagome was going say 'go to hell' but she remembered the threat against Shippo she held her tongue "Yes." Said Kagome frightened for not only for Shippo but for the others and herself "Good." Said Naraku as her reappeared in his seat "Now as I was saying, I expect my servants to follow orders. When they disobey they get punished. I will let you off this time with a warning and only this one time. Punishments will vary with different servants." Said Naraku with oh so familiar voice  
  
Kagome remained silent and glared at her hands as she twisted and pulled at them. She paled at the word punishment but stayed silent and still. Kagome's pov I must be good to keep Shippo safe. Damnit why me? I wonder what he has planed for me. thought Kagome worriedly "And I expect my servants to look at me and not try to burn holes in their hands." Said Naraku I looked up quickly "Good girl. Now I will have you trained for your duty." Said Naraku with a evil glint in his eyes  
  
"What is my duty?" I asked forgetting my place till to late But to my surprise, Naraku just smiled evilly "My...man slayer." He said as he disappeared from sight I froze when he said that. My eyes held fright and despair. No, gods no! Anything but that! I thought as I started to get dizzy The last ting I remember is seeing Kagura with pity in her eyes and I felt the wind pick me off the ground as I fell into the dark abyss of my mind.  
  
Naraku's pov Yes that girl will do. I just have to slightly bend her to my will and she will be perfect. I will have to make some changes and it won't be complicated. Yes, I think I will make the changes tonight. I thought as I ordered Kagura to gather Kagome and take her to her room Kagura bowed and glared as she went into the room I just left from. I headed to my spell room and found the book I was looking for on a table. I sat down and searched for the spell I was thinking of. He found it:  
  
'From soul of pure heart,' 'To soul of the tainted,'  
  
'I order thee to part,' 'To the one your kind most hated,'  
  
'From powers of pure light,' 'To powers of pure disorder,'  
  
'I order thee guardian of the moon's night,' 'To change this miko to the one of chaos order.'  
  
Perfect. I must go now if I plan to cast the spell tonight. I sense she won't sleep for much longer. No longer than 15 minutes. I thought as I walked and entered her room and walked to her bed and sat beside her head and leaned down to her ear and whispered...  
  
'From soul of pure heart,' 'To soul of the tainted,'  
  
'I order thee to part,' 'To the one your kind most hated,'  
  
I slit my palm and put it to her lips and forced her to drink it.  
  
'From powers of pure light,' 'To powers of pure disorder,'  
  
'I order thee guardian of the moon's night,' 'To change this miko to the one of chaos order.'  
  
I slit her palm and joined their slit palms together. There was a bright light and then it died down. I looked at my handy work and smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow miko...no demoness, you will be in for the shock of your life..." I said as I left the room to my own.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Please review! 


	5. Bad Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Bad Mornings  
  
Kagome's pov I woke up with a horrible headache. I slowly got up and found another fighting kimono, same style just a blood red color and a gold dragon. Found a door next to the closet that I didn't see before. I looked in the door and found a hot spring. I smiled and set down my fighting kimono and got undressed from my night clothes which I don't remember putting on.  
  
I'm glad Naraku at least knows how to keep clean. I think I'd go crazy if there were no place to bathe and people going around dirty I thought in silent praise  
  
I finished bathing and got dressed. I went to my mirror to and started to brush my hair when I got a look at my appearance. I dropped the brush and just stared at my reflection. I didn't notice anyone come in the room till I felt arms wrap around my waist and Naraku rested his head on my shoulder. I froze.  
  
"So demoness, how do you like your new appearance?" laughed Naraku as he stared at me through the mirror. I looked at my appearance once again. I had appendages I didn't even recognize before. My hair grew to my knees, bangs and all, it turned midnight black with blood red bangs and midnight blue tips. My eyes became a ruby red color (a/n: remember Naraku's blood). I had pointed ears and a midnight black tail. I had small, but sharp claws and fangs. I even had a spider symbol on my uncovered arm (left), it was black.  
  
"You! You....You did this! What did you do to me?!" I demanded not thinking while getting up and turning around and pointing a finger in his cheat which he caught.  
  
Naraku chuckled.  
  
"My dear Demoness, I thought you'd like your new appearance. I sure do." Said Naraku with something I could not identify I blushed and Naraku chuckled "What type?" I asked "...pardon?" said Naraku staring at me "What type am I?" I asked "A dark wolf..." said Naraku like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How could I be a d..." I started "Because I'm made up of many different demons, my dear demoness." Said Naraku  
  
"Oh!" I said as I stared at my feet How could I not notice the changes earlier... I thought "Kagura should be by later to take you to the dojo to train. I will be there along with others. Breakfast will be brought to you." Said Naraku as he left the room  
  
As he said, breakfast was brought in a few seconds later. I stared at the food for a while and decided not to eat. I sat by my window and look outside. I t was dark and gloomy, it seemed like it was constantly raining, nothing grew, and no signs of life. Whoever dared to approach Naraku's castle would be trudging through thick, mucky, sticky, and deep mud. I shuddered at the thought of escaping and having to go all through that mud. The forest beyond the barren mud field didn't look to inviting either. The trees were twisted, dark, gloomy, and what made it scarier was the fog that clung everywhere. I don't think the sun even shines here, stays night all the time. I walked away from the window and sat down in front of the mirror. I can't believe he did this! What right does he have, To go and change me like this?! I could have gotten over a hair cut of maybe a scar or two but to change me to a demon...and I can't do anything about it or Shippo will be hurt or...well I'll look at the bright side, I could of ended up as a slug demon but I didn't. Thankfully! Well at least I don't have to worry about being weak. I thought as I heard someone knocking  
  
"Come in!" I called out as Kagura came in "Naraku has sent me to escort you to the dojo." Said Kagura as I stood up and followed her to the dojo  
  
Well I hope you like it! Please, Please review! 


	6. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters  
  
Pain  
  
Kagome's pov:   
  
Kagura stopped in front of a large door. It was made of pure silver with pictures of a very bloody war. The door hands were shaped as snakes with blood coming from the fangs and the body of the snake had spider wed designs and the snakes were gold. I paused when Kagura turned to me expecting me to go through. I walked past her and went through the doors. There stood Naraku, with a sword in his hand looking expectantly at me. He pointed to a sword beside the door and I went to get it, as soon as I picked it up I felt him come towards me and I rolled out of the way to get out of the way.  
  
"Hey! What the hell was that for?" I yelled standing up trying to lift the heavy sword Naraku didn't answer me and again lunged at me. I rolled out of the way again barely getting out unscathed. I saw him lash at my arm before I could even move and cut it. I held my arm at the wound and by just feeling it I could tell it was deep. "Fight!" I heard Naraku yell as he ran at me again  
  
"How the hell...aw the hell with it!" I said as I threw the sword aside and drew my claws 'I hope this works.' I thought as I dodged a swing at my stomach  
  
I ran at Naraku and tried to slash at his arm and he disappeared out of thin air and then I felt cool metal at my throat.  
  
"Mistake one: Never let down your guard. Mistake two: Never make the first move; let your opponent make the first move." Naraku whispered as he kicked me in the back and I cried out and rolled away from him  
  
This went on for hours and hours. I had finally landed a blow but he just ended up kicking me in the face and I rolled on the ground in pain, not wanting to move. I felt him walk up to me and kick me relentlessly. "Get up! Did I say you can get up?" He snapped as he kicked me again and I screamed "G...Go...to hell...bastard." I said as I let unconsciousness claim me "Hmmm pathetic." Was the last thing I heard as he kicked me once again  
  
One week later:  
  
I woke up feeling intense pain I slowly sat up and winced in pain as I accidentally hit my ribs. I noticed that I was bandaged up. I slowly looked around and saw that I was in my room. It was dimly lit and cold. I then noticed someone enter the room and turn to me...it was Kagura. "I see that you're awake. Naraku has been impatient for you to awaken. I'm here to bandage your wounds. I'll bring you food and water and then later I am supposed to train you to use your healing and other powers." She said as she started to take off my bandages. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked "A week." Kagura replied calmly  
  
My eyes widened at those words. 'A week! Boy did he put me through hell! I'd don't even want to look at my body. It must be horrible just as I feel.' I thought as I winced at the type of medicine Kagura applied to my wounds  
  
Kagura finished with the bandages and left. Soon after a servant that I've never seen brought some food and water. She had a long white kimono with dark blue and black snakes on the edge of her sleeves and fire at the bottom of her kimono and she had spiders on her collar. She had long blonde hair that was braided and kind brown eyes. "Milady I brought you your food." The servant announced as she set the food in front of me "Please call me Kagome...Uhh?" I said "Kainta (A/N: Ky-in-ta). I am to be your personal servant...mi, Kagome." She said with a nervous smile "If you don't mind why don't you look like any of the others?" I asked  
  
She smiled and started to play with the sleeves of her kimono. "If you're wondering why I'm different from the others is because I am. I'm not only left alone from Naraku's minions but I'm the only slave here that isn't under his control." Kainta said "Why...?" I asked  
  
"Because...I'm...Because I'm Onigumo's great grand child. Onigumo had several lovers as well as wives. My grand mother was the only child he had that survived. Naraku took her and made her a slave. She was treated special and had became a high class slave. She had a daughter and she to served as high ranking servant and now her daughter's daughter is a high class personal servant. It goes on and on. We respect the job we have and go on with our lives. It's not as bad as you think it is and Naraku isn't as bad as you believe him to be..." she said as se trailed off  
  
Boy I'm just having way too many surprises this week. I think I might die this way. 'Naraku, Onigumo having a great grand child that's just a surprise in it's self.' I thought "Wow..." was all I could say as I finished the rest of my food  
  
"I shall leave you to your peace now...Kagome." She said as she bowed and left the room I sighed and laid down. 'I wonder what type of torture I'm going against next.' I joked as I decided to sleep till Kagura came  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Wake up girl! It's time!" I hard Kagura snap as I sat up groggily "Get up and sit here!" Kagura ordered "Fine! Fine!" I said as I barely made my way over there "Now meditate!" She snapped as she stated to pace behind me  
  
I tried to meditate but with Kagura pacing behind me I couldn't "You know I'd be able to meditate if you would stop pacing behind me." I calmly said as she stopped and sighed and sat beside me.  
  
"Meditate and try to feel your youki (sp?)." She more calmly said as she too began to meditate I concentrated and I was able to sense my youki. "Good now try to catch hold of it and use it to heal yourself." She said I kept trying to grab hold of it but it kept slipping, finally after what seemed days, but only minutes, I was able to grab it. I concentrated on healing. Slowly I felt myself heal then it got very rapid. It became much more faster than what I could do with my miko powers. I opened my eyes and looked at my self. I noticed the bandages and frowned. I removed them and looked then. All my wounds were gone. Not even a scar and now I felt power in me that wasn't there before. I looked at Kagura. "It is because it needed to be awakened. Now you will heal on your own...tomorrow I will be back to train you on your youki more. Be prepared!" She said as she left  
  
I smiled to myself. I was stronger and able to heal without even concentrating. Whatever I go through I will make sure to become strong. Maybe I can become strong enough to defeat Naraku and return to my friends...  
  
With that last thought I climbed into my bed and went to sleep...  
  
Please review! 


End file.
